1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to solar panel photovoltaic systems, and more particularly to solar panel array installations, and still more particularly to an adjustable tiltable support apparatus for a solar panel module array.
2. Background Art
Numerous kinds of support apparatus for solar panels are well known. Indeed, the present inventors have contributed significantly to the field, including disclosure of a solar panel array sun tracking system that describes a support cradle employed in the present invention. That inventive system was disclosed International Patent Application Serial Number PCT/US06/38185, and it is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein.
Known published documents in the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,040, to Hayden et al., which describes a tracking system tilted in a fixed southerly orientation. The tilt is fixed and is rotated east to west to track the diurnal arc of the sun.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0238025. A1, by Shingleton et al., describes a tiltable solar panel array system in which the tilt is fixed. It, too, is rotated to track the diurnal arc of the sun. The assembly includes southside supports, north side supports and support structures, each having pivotal support points defining a tilt axis and at least one solar collector mounted on the structures. The assembly further includes apparatus that makes the collector support structures and the solar collectors tilt in unison.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,224, to Poulek, shows an apparatus for automatic, motorized orientation of solar radiation collectors. It includes one or more solar cells fixed to a rotary axle of the apparatus and connected directly to an electromotor joined with a rotary axle. The solar cell is arranged on the rotary axle in such a way that a plane of the solar cell is inclined by an angle between 0.1. degrees and 45. degrees from a plane perpendicular to the collectors of solar energy and parallel with the rotary axle apparatus in a direction opposite to the direction of sun movement. The solar cell is connected to the electromotor for orientation of the rotary axle and an associated orientation of the radiation collectors as long as the power of the solar cell is higher than the power necessary for orientation of the rotary axle.
Solar modules in collector arrays that do not follow the motion or position of the Sun are known as fixed tilt systems. Solar modules in fixed tilt systems are generally mounted on stationary structures to have an angle of inclination set to optimize the capture of sunlight throughout the day and throughout the year. Depending on the latitude of the array location, the angle of inclination may vary substantially. Further, as the Sun's position changes during the year (or more accurately, as the angle between the Earth's axis and the Earth-Sun line changes throughout the year), the capture efficiency of a solar module in a fixed title system is significantly affected, at times adversely.
Accordingly, fixed tilt solar power systems are closely analyzed to determine the module angular position with the highest solar yield so that the support system can be constructed accordingly. Once the angle of inclination is determined, the support structure can be specified and constructed. Such assemblies consist of combinations of structural materials, typically including a concrete base structure, structural steel members such as channels and angles to support the modules and to set the angle of inclination, and struts or channels to mount the modules. The structures are welded and/or bolted into frameworks to provide rigid support for the modules.
Although this method of support provides the necessary support structure for operation of a solar panel or panel array, there are a number of limitations. Notably, a fixed tilt stationary mounting system is (by definition) fixed. It therefore cannot be adjusted for seasonal changes in the Sun's relative position, and this dramatically limits solar collection efficiency.
Next, in a fixed tilt system the angle of inclination must be determined based on the latitudinal position of the solar array. Therefore the design of the structure cannot be finalized until the construction site is precisely known.
Next, with few exceptions, the angular position of the structure requires that the modules be mounted in an unstable orientation, and this may cause additional assembly effort as well as increase the potential for damage to the modules.
The foregoing prior art devices and patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventors are aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicants' duties of candor in disclosing information during examination that may be materially relevant to the allowability of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents or prior art apparatus discloses, teaches, suggests, shows, or otherwise renders obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described herein.